Run Kid Run! The Better Version
by YourRisingStorm
Summary: Wait! You should be dead! What do you want with me?" Silverbolt asked as he got to his feet, trembling from searing pain that ripped through his body. Blackout simply smirked at him, "REVENGE!" No flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the Decepticon base, the Decepticons are kicking it back, listening to music and awaiting Megatron's orders. The leader has had a vision from the one who they call the Hailer of the Fires of Hell. The Decepticons were anxious because whenever the Fallen told his orders, it always meant destruction, chaos, and death.

"And now for a song that'll make you feel never alone," Soundwave said, playing a song in robot form.

You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

"And that was Already Over by Red for all you fans out there." Soundwave concluded as the song ended.

"Before we leave, put on Demon Hunter. I'm fond of that." Megatron ordered.

"What about Akon?" Starscream asked, getting a disgusted look from his leader.

"Ew. Yuck."

"Soundwave could play whatever song he likes." Laserbeak, one of Soundwave's buddies said.

"If I ever hear Akon again, I'll kill everyone apart of that band!" Blackout, Megatron's most loyal general growled.

"But it's a great band. You gotta admit it. Especially the song Smack That!" Starscream started to sing the song smack that.

"I'll smack that!" Blackout growled, smacking Starscream onto the ground with such brute force.

"We'll listen to Demon Hunter first then Akon. That way everyone's happy." Soundwave told them.

"I want everyone pissed off, though." Megatron snarled.

"Brawl's already pissed. We don't need more." Blackarachnia, the sneaky female Decepticon, reminded Megatron.

"Shut up! I wanna listen to my music. And STOP SINGING THAT BLOODY SONG, STARSRCEAM!!!"

"And for all you hard rockers, here's Demon Hunter Undying." Soundwave tuned up the volume to shake the base.

Ever since the day that I was made I've been deciding the end  
And I was made of wood and stone that won't diminish or burn  
So when the heavy hand of death is here to take me away  
I'll be the solid grip of time, forever holding my stay  
Nobody ever made a force that took a beating like me  
I call the earth and every scum to come and try to fight me  
Cus when I made the choice to live beyond the dirt that we tread  
I felt the curse of mortal limit fall before it was said

(Pre-chorus)  
When this season ends…

(Chorus)  
One final heart-break  
And blinding lights will guide our way  
Free us our blind state  
They will call us by our name  
(repeat)  
Undying

Tearing through these days I find the tolerance to strive and push on  
I know what lies beyond this life for me is already won  
No one can take away the blood that covers over my fall  
Without the blood of perfect life I know I'm nothing at all  
So now I reign forever hallowed in eternity's hand  
No man can shake me from the everlasting ground that I stand

(Pre-chorus)

(Chorus)

We are the ones who will still remain when all is laid to waste  
We are the ones who, when angels cry, will see them face to face

We are the ones who will still remain when all is laid to waste  
We are the ones who, when angels cry, will see them face to face

We are the ones, we are the ones, we are the ones

(Pre-Chorus)

(Chorus)

Undying

Yeah!

Undying

"I love that song! They scream and it's loud, just what I like." Megatron exclaimed.

"I thought we only love destruction." Blackout said.

"And don't forget the ladies."

"Oh yeah." Blackout said.

"Gag me!" Blackarachnia sarcastically exclaimed then left.

"Now let's listen to Smack That!" Starscream exclaimed but there was only an eerie silence, "Uh guys?" Everyone had left the lounge, following their leader.

"Gross!" Blackout snarled, "Starscream likes to listen to that 'old school' song."

"Heh! You're telling me!" Megatron exclaimed but then stopped. He smirked, remembering what he was ordered from the Fallen. "How about we go back into the past and visit our Predacon friends?"

"Those midgets?" Bonecrusher whined.

"Oh don't worry." Barricade reassured him, "Now we can scare those tiny Maximals!"

"That's always fun!"

"Who'll be in charge while we are not present, Lord Megatron?" the loyal lieutenant asked Megatron.

"Shockblast will be." Megatron answered.

"What about the AllSpark, my liege?" Ramjet asked.

"Weren't you there when I got it?"

"Guess he wasn't." Blackout bragged, "Man you really missed out. We kicked Optimus Pinhead and his loser Autofreaks tailpipes big time. And we recruited former Autobots Ironhide and Jazz."

"I thought Jazz died." Brawl remarked.

"Same, but apparently Ratchet fixed Jazz." Barricade answered, then he turns to Megatron, "But wasn't the AllSpark absorbed into your chest, sir?"

"Yes, but since I had it implanted in me, I rebuilt the AllSpark myself. But then Optimus Prime and his morons got in my way and stole it and blah blah blah, you know the rest." Megatron said.

The Decepticons followed Megatron as he opened a portal into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AT THE MAXIMAL BASE…

"Rhinox, damage report," Optimus Primal ordered.

"Since those Predacons attacked, the base is now running perfectly and fully powered up sir. Cheetor and Tigatron are still in the CR chamber in critical condition. It may take days before they wake up, perfectly fine." Rhinox answered.

"Hey Big Banana!" Rattrap called looking up from the control panel, "We got trouble! A warp field is opening up in sector 51138!"

"Warp field?!?"

"I thought that the Predacons don't have that kind of technology." Silverbolt said.

"No, they don't." Rhinox answered.

"Then whoever they are, they might not be too friendly." Rattrap remarked.

"Look at that!" Silverbolt exclaimed pointing to the warp field as unusual looking machines came out of it.

"Never seen one of those before." Primal noted as he watched a big machine with a giant propeller on top of it, fly out.

"I have." Dinobot said.

"You have?" all the Maximals asked him.

"Those are the Predacons new friends." Dinobot continued, "Vicious warriors they are. They must be from Cybertron because they can change form as well but they don't need to say 'terrorize' or 'maximize'."

"Odd." Primal said.

"Should I go investigate for you, sir?" Silverbolt asked.

"Please do so." Primal replied.

"I don't think that'll be smart…" Rhinox started to say but Silverbolt cut him off.

"I've done this a million times. I'm not a young bot anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Don't make us have to go out on a rescue mission, Sir Drools-a-Lot." Rattrap snickered.

Silverbolt ignored him and flew off. As he approached the invaders, he overheard their discussion…

"Where are the Predacons, Lord Megatron?" one of them asked as it transformed into a robot with blood red eyes.

Silverbolt jumped back in shock as he eyes gazed into the robot's eyes. He shuddered in fear as another spoke with a gruffer, angrier voice.

"They should be in their base, as far as I'm aware."

"They could've changed their location, sir."

"I'd be very aware of that, Soundwave."

The robot with the propeller on top of it transformed into a huge robot, and growled viciously.

"Silverbolt to base," Silverbolt whispered into his com-link, "Come in Rattrap."

"How are things going Bird-Dog?" a sarcastic reply filled his ears.

"No time for that Rattrap, just put me through to Primal."

"Whatever you say Fly-Boy," Rattrap replied.

"I'm here Silverbolt." Primal said, "Status report."

"These robots are enormous!" Silverbolt exclaimed, "One transformed into a massive robot. If I compare myself to him, I'd only be up to the middle of his shin!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Silverbolt replied, "Another robot named Soundwave just called another of the robots 'Megatron'."

"Another Megajerk?" Rattrap whined.

"We're no match for these guys. I estimate at least twenty of them. Wait, the one named Soundwave just opened his chest and nine more jumped out of his chest! They are about the size of us!"

"They must be Decepticons." Rhinox said, "Only they have a leader named Megatron and one named Soundwave who could eject smaller robots."

"Decepti-whats?" Rattrap asked.

"Decepticons." Rhinox answered, "More evil than the Predacons can ever be and way more powerful."

"Oh great. The Deceptijerks are here with another Megajerk."

"Just be extremely careful Silverbolt," Primal ordered, "Who knows how powerful these Decepticons are."

"Acknowledged sir." Silverbolt answered, "Silverbolt out." He crept up silently to where the Decepticons were and hid in a bush.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Blackout remembered, "They are using that spaceship as a base."

"And so are the Maximals, Blackout." Bonecrusher added, "Where are the Maximals? I want to scare the living-daylights out of them!"

"Be patient." Barricade told Bonecrusher, ejecting Frenzy, "They'll be around sooner or later. What can you say, the Predacons are their enemies."

"What do you say, my lord?" Sideways asked.

"Ugh! This mud ball of a planet is worse than it was in the future!" Megatron growled, "So far, the only thing that I like is the fact that there are no humans!"

"What the f***?" Brawl exclaimed.

"What did you say?!?!"

Brawl pointed out an early evolved human.

"Disgusting!" Megatron yelled.

The human takes one look at the Decepticons, and runs away.

"HA! Not so tough are they now!" Frenzy laughed.

"Yes, indeed." Megatron agreed.

"When could we go off and cause destruction and chaos, Lord Megatron?" Blackout asked, flexing his energy cannons.

"Whenever you like my friend."

"Oh guys, lets go now." Bonecrusher impatiently said, "Let's find those pathetic Maximals and scare the wits out of them!"

"Yeah! I want to see how good they are against my weapons!" Scorponok chimed in after being released of Blackout's back.

"Which ever Decepticon wants to go bug the Maximals are permitted to, but I want at least five to come with me." Megatron ordered.

"Ratbat, Overkill, Brawl, Frenzy, Rumble, Squawktalk, Beastbox, Slugfest, Starscream, and I will accompany you sir." Soundwave replied.

"Excellent."

"All those who want to create panic and chaos, come with me." Blackout said.

"YEAH!!!" all the Decepticons in favour with Blackout exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Silverbolt said, "Silverbolt to base. Come in Primal."

"Primal here. Go ahead." The reply said.

"Warning," Silverbolt warned, "There are at least ten or more coming to search for us and cause major trouble."

"They assembled a squad?" Rattrap asked, sounding alarmed.

"Basically," Silverbolt answered, "The one named Blackout just assembled the squad and…" The transmissions all the sudden cut. "Rattrap! Come in! Come in!"

"I drained all power from the planet so there are no possible ways to track our coming." Blackout told the other Decepticons.

"What about the communications like com-links?" Barricade asked.

"Jammed." The big Decepticon answered, "There is no way for them to have contact between one another."

"And spies?"

"We'll find them and crush them to tiny pieces!"

"Crush the sparks out of them!" a jaguar Decepticon exclaimed, named Ravage.

"Decepticons move out!" Blackout ordered.

"Oh no!" Silverbolt exclaimed, "I gotta get back to base before they do!" He soared off from his hiding place and flew off as fast as he could.

"Spy!" Laserbeak pointed at Silverbolt.

"Let's get him!" Blackout said.

"Oh no! They spotted me!" Silverbolt said, "Computer, full speed to the wings and now!"

"Acknowledged." A reply came.

Silverbolt got an extra boost of speed but the Decepticons were gaining. "Oh slag! They are too fast! I gotta outsmart them!"

Laserbeak landed on top of Silverbolt, "I got him!"

"Get off me you stupid bird!"

Ravage leapt off the ground and started biting furiously.

"Argh! Ouch! Get off me!" Silverbolt grabbed Laserbeak and throws him at Ravage and the two fell to the ground.

"Big mistake little miscreant!" Sideways called after the fleeing Maximal.

"Yeah! You're so dead now because here comes Soundwave more pissed than ever!" Bonecrusher agreed.

"Laserbeak! Ravage!" Soundwave glared at Silverbolt and his hand transformed into a huge ionic fusion cannon and blasted the Maximal out of the sky.

Silverbolt screamed with pain and fell from the sky.

"HA! That'll teach ya not to mess with Soundwave!" Frenzy called.

Soundwave picked up Ravage and Laserbeak.

Barricade rushed over to the impact site, "Where did he go?"

Sideways shrugged then guessed, "He probably got away."

"Wow. That robot deserves a gold star for knowing where I went." Silverbolt mumbled under his breath as he limped back to the Maximal base and entered it.

"Silverbolt! What happened?" Primal asked.

"I was attacked by a metallic bird and a metallic jaguar. Then the guy named Soundwave had a giant cannon and shot me out of the sky."

Will you live Bird-Dog? Rattrap asked with a very sarcastic voice.

"Duh!" he staggered almost collapsing.

"I'm going to put you in a CR chamber now, Silverbolt." Rhinox said as he and Dinobot supported wolf-eagle Maximal.

"If we survive the attack."

"What attack?" Dinobot asked as Silverbolt swayed.

"The one those Decepticons are…" Silverbolt went unconsciousness.

"Silverbolt!" Primal yelled.

"Dinobot, help me put him in one of the CR chambers."

"Of course," Dinobot answered.

"Hey guys. We got trouble. Here they come!" Rattrap pointed out the window.

They all stared out the window as sirens pierced the silence with Barricade leading the way.

"Computer, auto-cannons on now!" Primal yelled.

"Acknowledged."

"EEEEEK!!!" Rattrap hit the high note as Barricade transformed.

Barricade growled.

"We're dead." Airazor said.

"We got a major problem." Rhinox said as the computer screens and lights flickered than went off.

"They're shutting down our controls!"

"How? They'd have to sabotage the base in order to do that!" Rattrap shrieked.

"Or drain the base dry." Rhinox looks over at the CR chambers, "Oh Primus, no!"

Primal staggered as the Decepticons pounded the base with a heavy shower of missiles. "What now?"

"The CR chambers are shut down. Cheetor, Tigatron, and Silverbolt could die if they remain in those too long…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean that they can die if they stay in the CR chambers too long?" Primal asked.

"The CR chambers fix them up." Rhinox explained, "If they aren't working, Cheetor, Tigatron, and Silverbolt's bodies cannot fix themselves so they start to die. We gotta get them out of their ASAP!"

"EEEEEEK!!!!" Rattrap shrieked again as the base rocked violently as Blackout transformed on top*

"We gotta stop that Decepticon!" Dinobot yelled while Blackout started tearing through the base.

"Save my love, please Primal!" Blackarachnia pleaded to Primal.

Scorponok pounced out of the floor and started firing.

"We will, I promise. Dinobot, help me take down this scorpion." Primal shot at the metallic scorpoin which did no good.

"My name is Scorponok, you fool!" the Decepticon retorted in anger.

"Another Scorpinut?" Rattrap whined.

"HA! You cannot hide pathetic creatures!" Blackout threw away the roof.

"I got Silverbolt, Cheetor, and Tigatron. We must retreat, now!" Rhinox yelled.

Barricade smashed through the base cockpit.

"Let's get going!" Rattrap yelled.

"Quick to the back door!" Primal ordered, "Come on." He picked up both Tigatron and Cheetor.

Rhinox and Dinobot supported Silverbolt and ran with the others, "I hope they haven't barricaded the back door."

"They've fired at us!" Rattrap screamed as Blackout's energy blast started travelling down the narrow passage, engulfing the base, gaining on the Maximals.

They barely made it out as the blast disintegrated the whole base.

"Are we all accounted for?" Primal asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're all accounted for, sir." Rhinox answered.

"Anybody lose something?" Rattrap asked.

"Nope. Either than the fact that all our possessions were in there, we didn't lose anything at all." Dinobot replied, his voice rich with sarcasm.

"When will Silverbolt get up?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Whenever their power levels are fully charged." The medic answered.

"Or if that doesn't work, they die, right?" Rattrap asked.

"Don't be so negative, Rattrap." Primal ordered.

"We should retreat into the forest or they'll might find us faster." Airazor pointed out.

"Good point."

They retreated into the forest. Unfortunately the enemy was already there.

"Oh great, more Deceptijerks!" the rat Maximal exclaimed."

"If we can remain quiet, we could sneak past them." Primal said quietly, but not quite enough.

"Megatron, look." The loyal Soundwave told his leader.

Megatron glanced at the Maximals. "I see them. Decepticons, set up a perimeter around them so they cannot escape."

"We didn't even have to be loud and they find us." Rattrap whined.

"Shut up Vermin!" Dinobot hissed.

"What brings you Maximals into our business?" Megatron asked glaring at Primal.

"Well…uh…uh…" Primal started to say.

"Here, let me show you Megajerk!" Rattrap yelled taking out his gun and aiming at the Decepticon leader.

"Megatron!" Sundwave warned.

The evil leader turned to see Rattrap and got shot in the eye.

"ARGH!!!" Megatron yelled, "Miscreant!"

"Rattrap, don't do another foolish act without my permission!"

"Yessir."

"I'll show you mouse!" Megatron growled, "Soundwave, bind them!"

"Good going Rattrap!" Blackarachnia scolded.

"Rumble, Frenzy, bind them!" Soundwave ordered the two microcassettes that he released from his chest.

"Yes sir!" Rumble and Frenzy tied the Maximals up individually.

"Because of your stupid mouse, I'm going to rid of you all and hunt you down. When my Decepticons catch you, they'll find unpleasant methods to make you suffer!"

"Uh oh!" Airazor said.

"And the mouse goes first!"

"Me and my big mouth!" Rattrap said as Megatron opened up a portal and threw him in it, "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"

"Rattrap!!!" Primal yelled as the small Maximal disappeared out of sight.

"Now you all would go separate ways!" the evil leader opened random portals and threw one Maximal in separately.

While Megatron was ridding of the Maximals, Silverbolt awoke.

"Huh? Where am…who are?"

"Megatron sir," Soundwave whispered to his leader, "That's the Maximal who almost put one of my friends off-line."

Megatron ordered a towering Decepticon to release "the Doctor". A small Decepticon came out of the cockpit and he charged for Silverbolt and stuck a needle into the Maximal while the other Maximals looked on, horrified.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Silverbolt cried as "the Doctor" pulled out the needle as some changes started to happen.

Silverbolt's eagle talons suddenly disappeared and wolf paws replaced them. A bushy wolf tail also replaced his tail feathers. As he gazed at his new traits, Megatron cast him into a portal without a care.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as all sorts of objects flew past him as he journeyed into the future.

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky as Silverbolt fell from the end of the portal and landed on his head at a big building's doormat. One of his wings accidently hit the door bell.

DING-DONG!!!

The door opened and a female wolf stepped out of the door.

"Yes, who's there?" she asked.

Silverbolt moaned.

The female wolf looked down, "Oh my goodness, a winged wolf."

"Who is it dear?" a voice asked from within the building.

"An unconscious winged wolf, Brock." The female wolf answered.

Brock came over to his wife, "Oh my, you're right. What should we do with it?"

"I'm sure we can put him with the other children. They won't mind."

"What if they tease him because of his wings?"

"We'll have to discipline them."

"Well, I suppose the other orphans won't mind." Brock agreed, "We'll care for him until his family comes looking for him, Crystal."

Crystal lifted up Silverbolt. "What should we call him for now until we find out his real name?"

"I suppose we can call him Luke for now." Brock suggested.

They walked inside and closed the door.


End file.
